Being her hero
by trumpetchick9
Summary: Alex's point of view at the end of season 2, when he comforts a distraught Izzie after Denny's death.


_Izzie is an idiot._

This was all Alex could think as he hovered over Dr. Hahn, the woman who was so intent on curtailing Burke's plan to steal the heart. Alex could not imagine why on earth Izzie would go to these lengths – lying to an attending and doing God knows what to a patient – just to get a heart. What was the big deal? He was just a patient.

There was a little gnawing feeling inside Alex, though, that reminded him that Denny was much more than a patient to Izzie. He'd been dumped for this patient, hadn't he? He'd wanted Izzie to get over the whole stupid Olivia thing, and just when he'd thought she had, just when he'd had her (literally) in his hands, she'd totally blown him off for this half-dead guy. She was insane, really. He was probably better off without her.

Her insanity, though, was what he liked most about Izzie. The way she'd screamed, "It's what Jesus would freaking do!" before she'd broken down and helped him study for his medical board exam, even though he knew she'd rather be anywhere else in the world. The way she'd screamed, "Take off your pants!" at him the day they'd finally done it. Basically, it was the way she screamed. Like she thought she could win by sheer volume. If only she knew that the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy was enough to make any guy cave, it would save her lungs a lot of trouble. But then, without the passion and the yelling and the stubbornness, she wouldn't be Izzie.

Oh, the stubbornness. Alex had watched Meredith falter time and time again, being friends with Derek and hanging around him way too much because she couldn't help it. Izzie would never do that; Izzie was strong. She could hold an amazing grudge. Alex had to admire the way that she was confident enough to literally rip off her clothes to shut him up. Or how she resolutely stayed pissed off at him when he hadn't kissed her – as she should have been. That night in the bar, when he'd thrown her back and kissed the hell out of her… she was speechless. Stubborn Izzie had refused to believe he could take her breath away, and Alex hated how little faith she had in him. It didn't matter. He'd had to work harder to get her, and he did, because she was worth it. Izzie deserved the world.

And here he was, having to be the hero. As Alex ran up to Dr. Hahn, literally grabbing the heart out of her hands, he though, _What the hell is wrong with me? I'm being Izzie's hero. I'm saving the life of the guy who's going to take her from me._ At this point, though, doing anything but being Izzie's hero seemed… just wrong.

Alex maneuvered through the rest of the day in utter disbelief. The chief questioned everyone individually, and then forced them to be slaves for his niece – which involved planning a prom. Seriously? He, Alex Karev, was expected to plan a freaking _prom_? As he sat there, practically ripping his hair out listening to two shallow teenage girls bicker about colors, only two thoughts rolled through his head: _I went through eight years of school for this? _and, _I'm going to kill Izzie._

But when he saw Izzie the night of the prom, looking absolutely stunning in her strapless dress, his breath caught in his throat and he could not muster up even one negative word. She was beautiful. And it sucked that she was looking beautiful for Denny, but he didn't regret a single thing he'd done, because he… oh God. Why did this have to be coming to him now? Why couldn't he have realized this months ago, and done things right? Why now, when she wanted to marry someone else? Dammit. But now it was too late to will it away.

He loved Izzie. He freaking loved her.

Alex couldn't believe this girl had turned him into some dumb lovesick puppy, but at that moment, Izzie's happiness meant more to him than anything in the world. If Denny made her happier than he could, he had no right to try to stand in their way.

Alex made his way down to the prom, and spent most of the time drinking really bad punch and waiting for Izzie to show so he could, if nothing else, watch her dance with her friends. It was enough just to watch her. She didn't come, though. Eventually, he overheard a couple of nurses gossip, saying that they'd heard that Denny Duqette had just died.

_Oh my God, Izzie,_ Alex thought, all but running through the halls. He'd been almost annoyed with Izzie for taking so long, when she needed him! He strode into the room, where Izzie was lying on the bed, clinging to Denny. All of their other friends were just standing around helplessly. Why weren't they doing anything? Why weren't they getting Izzie out of there? Well, if no one else would do it, he would. He would be Izzie's hero tonight. Alex walked up to the side of the bed, and told her firmly that the body was clutching wasn't really Denny, that he was gone the moment his heart stopped beating. Izzie stubbornly shook her head, unable to move. Finally, she started bawling and going on and on about how it was ridiculous that Denny was dead. The sight of Izzie's body shaking with sobs was more than Alex could take. She didn't need to be there. She shouldn't have to be alone.

So Alex lifted her up. He picked her up out of the bed, poofy dress and all, and he pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his cheek against hers. He'd forgotten what it felt like to hold Izzie in his arms, how it was really all he needed. The fact that she calmed down a bit as he held her made her wonder if it was all she needed, too.

Alex held Izzie for a long time, until after the other interns respectfully filed out of the room. He held Izzie because he loved her. He may not have been able to make her smile like Denny could, or even make her think he was a half-decent person. He couldn't kiss her or tell her that he loved her. But he could hold her. And tonight, that was enough.


End file.
